Not So Friendly
by NerdBurga
Summary: There's an old friend of Lucy's waiting at the guild, but not everyone's quite ready to trust this guy. And why does she seem so nervous? This could turn into trouble...
1. Suspicions

**It was probably a very bad idea me starting this story now. I'm still in the middle of a Supernatural/NCIS crossover fic - called Mixed Priorities, in case you're interested ;) - and the last time I tried doing a Fairy Tail fic I didn't finish it. Whoops. However, I really wanted to start this one, and I have a good feeling this will go better then last time. This is kind of like a prologue, so I hope it gains your interest :)**

**Based before the Acnologia attack.**

Erza smiled fondly at the sight before her as she and her friends walked through Magnolia towards their guild. It had been a successful mission, with the team easily retrieving the lost treasure of a struggling village, and being offered half of said treasure as a reward. Natsu even managed to hold off on destroying any houses or hundred-year-old monuments. Of course Erza decided they couldn't accept the proffered reward, when the village so obviously needed the financial support. Unfortunately it meant the group of four mages and one flying cat were just as low on money as before - even more so now because of the dragon slayer's unbeatable appetite and an all you can eat buffet they discovered on the way back. This was what had begun the debacle unravelling before her eyes presently. Gray had begun lecturing Natsu on wasting jewels, and the lecture had continued right on until the ice mage was marching ahead in only his boxers. This of course encouraged nothing but smart ass retorts from Natsu, and so begun the usual argument between the long time friends. Erza knew they were friends, deep down. It only made their constant fights all the more amusing. Erza had learnt to give up on mediating between them long ago, and was now content to just stay out of the way until the mages let off enough steam. The truly amusing sight to Erza at that moment however was Lucy. The blonde celestial spirit mage was dragging her feet, her arms hanging in front of her and her head hanging low. She was mumbling almost incoherently about rent money and 'stupid nobility', with the occasional comment about 'hotheads who can't give it a rest'. Erza laughed and rested an armour clad hand on Lucy's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We'll find another job to pay for your rent." Lucy looked up at Erza and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I know."

"All I'm saying is you didn't have to eat the entire restaurant to the ground!" yelled Gray, subconsciously leaving his trousers on the path behind him.

"Oh come on, it was all you can eat! I ate all that I could!" Natsu growled back. "And at least I was wearing pants!"

Gray automatically looked down at his almost nude body. "Ah crap!" The boys were completely oblivious to Lucy and Erza's exchange of words, but Erza doubted that would matter. They were always ready to go on another adventure - especially if it meant helping their nakama out with her rent.

Erza walked slightly faster, dragging her enormous mountain of luggage behind her as if it was nothing, as the Fairy Tail guild came into view. Titania always enjoyed the jobs she did with her team, but it was always exciting to return home. No matter how good or bad a mission went, her day was always brightened by the smiling faces that filled the hall.

As they got closer it seemed there was one more smiling face then usual. A tall man stood outside Fairy Tail, leaning against the wall alone. He had red hair slightly darker then Erza's, spiked all over the place with one long strand hanging partially over his face. The man was adorned in a rich blue vest that showed his well toned stomach and chest, as well as long, baggy white pants. He was handsome and looked to be about Natsu's age, though he was taller. An excited grin was plastered on his face and his whole body seemed tense in anticipation. This strange stillness changed dramatically as Fairy Tail's strongest team came into view. He bounded off the wall and came speeding towards them, waving his hand in the air.

"Yo! How's it going?" he called out as he ran.

"Who's this guy?" asked Gray, confused. Erza shrugged and Natsu suggested,

"Maybe he's a fan! Come to talk to the best mages of Fiore!" Gray just rolled his eyes at Natsu's idiocy. This all happened as the young guy closed the gap between them, and Lucy… She hadn't said a word. As Natsu turned back to the oncoming bullet of enthusiasm, he noticed Lucy's strange behaviour out of the corner of his eye.

_What's she trembling for?_ He wondered.

Suddenly the man had reached them. Or, more specifically, reached Lucy. He picked her up and hugged her intimately, spinning her around in excitement.

"What's up Luce? You miss me?" he placed the dizzy mage back on the ground. Lucy raised a hand shakily to her head, steadying herself.

"Damon. I - I can't believe you're here." Lucy's voice was wavering and small. She had hardly moved a muscle and was looking at the ground in shock.

"What's the matter?" Damon put a hand underneath Lucy's chin and lifted her face to look at his. His shining green eyes were serious as he studied her chocolate brown ones. "Aren't you glad I'm here?"

Lucy took in a deep breath before giving a bright smile, her whole face lighting up. "Of course I'm glad! It was just a bit of a surprise, that's all. I had no idea you were coming!" Lucy hugged the rugged man before turning to face the rest of her team, who had been watching on with intense interest. "Guys, this is my friend Damon. We were really close when I was still at the Heartfilia estate. Damon meet Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy." Erza smiled warmly and reached out to shake his hand, which he accepted. He had a strong, aggressive grip. Gray lifted a hand in a wave and Natsu looked from Lucy to Damon then back again. After a moment's consideration, he stepped forward and grinned welcomingly. Happy hovered by his shoulder uncertainly.

"Hey, any nakama of Lucy's is a nakama of mine! Nice to meetcha!"

Damon smiled. It was a smile that put Natsu's teeth on edge. It was cold. "Likewise." He turned to Lucy who was standing by his side, his arm draped around Lucy's shoulder in a way that had both Natsu and Gray studying him suspiciously. "So, are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?" He gestured back to the hall where yelling and laughter could be heard from out on the street.

Natsu could swear he saw Lucy flinch slightly before she answered, "sure! They're all going to love you!" She and Damon led the way to the impressive building, Erza walking along side them asking questions about how they met. Gray followed just behind them quietly, with a look of mild interest on his face, listening to Lucy and Damon's answers. Natsu stood where he was a moment longer. He wasn't so sure about this Damon guy. He was certain he'd seen Lucy shiver, and he was positive he'd seen her flinch. Natsu got the impression Lucy was scared, and this worried him.

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Happy nervously, hoping his best friend was ok.

"I don't know about Damon," muttered the pink haired boy quietly. "He doesn't smell right."

"But you only just met him! He seems nice enough," reasoned the furry exceed. His eyes got a mischievous look to them. "Are you jeeeaaaalous? Because he's so close to Lucy?"

Natsu glanced at the muscular arm resting on the petite girl before hissing slightly and following after them. "Of course not, Happy! I just don't think he's very good news."

The team of mages entered the guild to a loud, warm hearted welcome, with Levy immediately appearing to ask all about the 'total hunk' as she put it. "Well you're going to have to give him a chance," said Happy wisely, glancing over to Charle. "Just like the rest of the guild." He turned to Natsu and smiled. "Do it for Lucy!"

Natsu sighed. "Yeah, I will." He watched as Damon sat down at the bar next to Lucy, his arm never leaving her shoulder. He would give the guy a chance.

Just, not yet.

He was going to have a talk with Lucy first.

**So, opinions? Let me know :)**


	2. The First Move

**So sorry for taking so long! I've been focusing on my other story, but that's almost finished so I should be quicker next time. And I haven't had a chance to proof read so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Also, thanks loads for all your support guys! It means a lot!**

Talking to Lucy was harder then Natsu expected.

For the rest of the day there wasn't a single moment that Lucy was alone. Damon would not leave her side, and it was really starting to piss Natsu off. The two were currently sitting at the bar, being interrogated by Mirajane, Cana and Levy. Gray was sitting down the opposite end quietly, having found his pants but not bothering with a shirt. Wendy was watching shyly from a nearby table. Natsu walked up to the small group of chattering mages and sat down next to Levy, who was sitting on the other side of Lucy.

"So how did you guys become friends?" asked Levy cheerily. Mira looked especially interested, leaning forward with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Lucy just smiled as Damon answered, "Well, my dad worked at the main house. Of course, I was only a lowly servant's boy, but Lucy treated me just like anyone else. We became friends pretty quickly after that."

"That's Lucy for you," laughed Cana as she downed a barrel of beer. "I doubt she knows how to be mean to anyone."

"I was really worried when you left, Lucy. I thought maybe someone had taken you away. I was worried you might be hurt." Lucy blushed as the girls all let out an "awww!" in unison. Natsu scoffed slightly at such a cheesy line, and heard an almost identical sound come from Gray down the table.

Gajeel, who happened to be walking past at the time, was just as impressed as Natsu and Gray. "That's a bit much isn't it?" He asked, looking disgusted. "We don't need any of that rainbow and bunny crap around here."

Levy turned on him, suddenly very intimidating. "You boys could learn a thing or two from Damon! He knows class!" Levy looked at the three guys, her face dark. Natsu cowered slightly at the solid script mage's sudden change of personality, and he could have sworn he heard an 'eep' from Gajeel. Levy turned back to the girls, hugging Lucy tightly. "You're lucky to have such a caring friend, Lucy! Well, another one, after me of course!" Levy grinned. Suddenly Lucy was looking scared, and she did not hug Levy back. Natsu watched this, an unusually serious expression on his face.

What's going on with her? He thought worriedly.

"So you two are pretty close, huh?" asked Damon, looking at the two girls. He had had to move his arm away so that Levy could hug the blonde mage, and his smile was suddenly looking a lot more forced.

"N-not really…" said Lucy hesitantly, looking guilty. Levy just laughed it off.

"Of course we are! I'm going to be the first one to read her novel!"

Lucy looked downright frightened now. "Are you ok, Lucy?" asked Mira worriedly, noticing her strange behaviour.

"Y-yeah," said Lucy, smiling shakily. "I'm just not feeling well. I think I might go home for the day."

"I'll walk you home, Luce," said Natsu quickly. This was his chance to find out what was going on. Unfortunately, Damon wasn't done yet.

"No, let me," he said, smiling frostily at Natsu, his eyes hard. "I haven't seen her place yet, I want to check out where my friend lives now." Natsu opened his mouth to argue but Lucy intervened.

"Yeah, it's fine Natsu. Don't worry about it. I need to show Damon around anyway." Natsu studied her face, watching as she painted on the most forced smile he'd ever seen her use. He saw Lucy's hands shaking slightly on her lap. His friend was definitely scared of this guy. So why was she encouraging him? This whole thing was off, but Natsu decided he'd have to play along, for now.

Grinning as if nothing was wrong, he replied, "Ok, sure. But make sure you get better soon Lucy, I'm ready to do another job!"

"We just got back," whined Lucy, but she did seem slightly brightened by his words. Her and Damon said goodbye and left the guild, his arm back on her shoulder like it was glued there. Natsu glared after them. His arm didn't belong there. And it was really bothering the fire dragon slayer. Gray walked up to Natsu, watching the couple walk away.

"What was that all about," muttered Gray.

"You noticed it too, huh?" murmured Natsu back.

"Yeah." Gray nodded seriously. "Lucy didn't seem too happy about the reunion." Meanwhile most of the guild were watching the conversation in shock. They couldn't hear what the two mages were saying, but the fact that they were actually talking was surprising enough. Not even a single chair had been broken!

"I think I'm going to head out too," said Natsu after a moment's consideration. "I'm tired, from the job."

Gray nodded. He saw right through the lie - Natsu, tired? - but didn't call him out on it. He was just as worried about Lucy, and his mind would be at ease knowing Natsu was keeping an eye on them.

"Looks like you've made some good friends here, Luce," commented Damon. They were walking along the almost deserted path as the sun began to set, Lucy balancing along the wall as usual with Damon holding her hand to keep her steady.

"I don't know… They're all very nice, but I don't know if I'd count them as friends," replied Lucy. Neither of them realised they were being followed.

"Natsu, she doesn't mean that, does she?" whispered Happy, tears forming in his eyes. The poor guy was so sensitive.

"Of course not, Happy," Natsu reassured quietly. The two were alley-jumping, going from one hiding spot to another to keep up with Lucy and Damon. Natsu was sure Lucy was lying. He counted her as one of his closest nakama - surely she felt the same? It was this Damon dude. She was lying to him. That was all there was to it.

"Here we are," said Lucy. Natsu tensed. For some reason he was more worried then ever now that Damon knew where Lucy lived.

"Looks like a nice place," commented Damon, "but I should be going." Natsu's eyes widened in shock, Lucy's doing the same.

"You're not staying?" There was anxiety, yet relief in her voice. What's that all about?

"Nah, it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow anyway, right?" There was a silence. Natsu, watched, peeping from the corner of the closest alley, as Damon took a step closer to Lucy and put his hand on her shoulder. "Right?" he asked seriously. It took every bit of self control Natsu had to stay where he was. He hasn't hurt her yet, he hasn't hurt her yet… But as everyone knows, Natsu's self control is pretty small, so there was a bit of help from a certain exceed restraining him.

Lucy looked up, that fake smile on her lips. "Right! I can't wait!" Damon smiled and hugged the celestial spirit mage before walking slowly away. Natsu and Happy were already through her window and leaning on the table when Lucy walked in.

Instead of the usual scream or yelling or throwing things at the duo, Lucy just sighed and gave them a smile. It was small and easily missed, but it was the most genuine smile Natsu had seen since that jerk got here. Natsu had kind of hoped he'd end up having a book thrown at his head. At least then it would mean Lucy was acting normal.

"Hey guys," said Lucy tiredly.

"What's up with you today Luce?" asked Natsu. He didn't really know how to not be straightforward.

"Yeah, you're acting weirder then normal!" exclaimed an upset Happy.

"I'm just tired," was the reply, as Lucy walked past them and headed towards the bedroom.

"It's that Damon guy isn't it?" asked Natsu. His voice was calm and his eyes were full of concern, but his body was tense. Lucy stiffened, her back to them.

"It's great that he got here," said Lucy, still not facing them. "I missed Damon a lot." Natsu grabbed her hand and turned her so she was facing him. Happy gasped to see unshed tears in the blonde's deep brown eyes.

"That's a load of crap and we both know it," said the pink haired boy. Lucy was almost distracted, trying to think if she'd ever seen him this serious before. "What's going on?" Lucy begun to shake slightly - she was trying to hold it together. Finally she lost the battle and the tears began to escape, sliding down her face. Without warning, she hugged her best friend, her arms around his neck as if he were a lifeline. Natsu only took a moment to get over the surprise before hugging her back.

"I'm scared, Natsu," cried Lucy.

* * *

Back at the guild the mages of Fairy Tail were cheering as Cana chugged down a barrel of alcohol, her opponent, Elfman, trying to keep up with his own barrel.

"Real men never give up!" he exclaimed breathlessly, before passing out on the floor. The cheering got louder and Cana fist pumped in victory. Money started to be exchanged as bets were claimed, though most of the bets had of course been in favour of Cana. Real man or not, Elfman wasn't a match for the drinking queen. But all celebrations were cut short as the guild doors opened, the moon casting a silhouette on a figure leaning against the doorframe.

"Levy?"

There were gasps of shock and shouts of anger as they took in the blue haired mage's appearance. Levy's usual pixie like grace had been encumbered by cuts and bruises littering her tired body. One eye was swollen shot and there was a deep gash along her stomach. She tried stumbling into the guild, favouring one leg, but fell almost straight away. Gajeel was there in an instant, picking her up and carrying her towards the infirmary without a word. Makarov looked around the guild, a vein protruding angrily from his forehead. His little body trembled in rage as he tried to speak in a calm voice.

"We will find out who did this to her. Until then, please remain calm." Obviously the master was finding it hard to take his own advice, though no one blamed him. "Wendy, I think we might need your help," he said kindly to the small girl, who nodded and followed after Gajeel, a determined look on her face. The master turned towards the infirmary himself and Gray looked towards the open doorway. Whoever did this was going to pay. And he had an inkling he knew who that person was...

**Quick questions: Romance? Should I have any Nalu or Gralu? Maybe one sided? So far I'm thinking friendship with maaaybe implied one-sided. I dunno, am open to suggestions.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	3. True Colours

**Wow! I got a much stronger response then I expected for so early in the story, so thankyou guys! I got loads of interesting opinions on the romance side of things, and this is what I've decided for now: It will be mostly strong friendships, with maybe a bit of sexual tension ;) As one person pointed out, there are so many romance fics already. And one person suggested having Gray like a brother to Lucy, which I liked. I may change this and have a bit of NaLu in the end, but no guarantees.**

**I'm very sorry to all the people who asked for something different. Oh, and kudos to KaUiA for figuring out the Damon plot.**

"What did he do to you?" Natsu growled in Lucy's ear. Lucy shook her head and leaned out of his grip, wiping her eyes.

"He - he never did anything to me," said Lucy in a broken voice, her wet eyes focused on the floor. Natsu's arms twitched as he had a sudden urge to hug her again. He hated it when she cried. "I mean, not really. He never - he never hurt me."

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" asked Happy, his big eyes watching her with concern. Lucy slumped on her couch as if suddenly exhausted. Natsu sat next to her gently and Happy curled up on her lap as she spoke.

"I met him when I was little. I was walking to my Dad's study because he'd requested to see me. But halfway there I saw this little boy about my age running up to me…"

FLASHBACK

Lucy was twirling a strand of her short hair around her finger as she skipped up the hallway. _Maybe Daddy wants to have dinner with me tonight!_ she thought excitedly. _Maybe he forgives me for asking him last night while he was working!_ She shuddered at the memory of his anger the night before. The small girl was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of feet stomping along the polished floor. Lucy looked up, startled, as a boy with spiky maroon hair turned the corner, a mischievous grin on his face. Lucy had seen him around before - he was the son of one of the cleaners employed at the manor and was always pestering his dad to play with him. Lucy had never spoken with the boy, mostly out of shyness, but she had often been curious to talk to him and ask why his hair was always so pointy. The boy came to a grinding stop as he saw Lucy, his face of glee wavering into one of fear. Lucy giggled.

"Hello," she said quietly, smiling. "Why are you running?"

The boy looked sheepish and stubbed the ground with his toe. "I didn't wanna do any work, so I'm hiding from my dad."

Lucy nodded seriously, though she continued to smile. "I don't like doing work either, but Daddy's always making me."

The boy's cheeks puffed up in a frustrated way. "Yeah right, you don't have to do any work. You're a princess! You don't have to do anything!"

Lucy giggled again. "I'm not a princess dummy. And I have to do loads of work. Daddy says I have to be educated so one day I can marry someone that he wants in the family." At this, Lucy's mouth turned down slightly into a frown.

"Ewww, marriage," said the boy, sounding disgusted. "Why would you ever wanna be married? I've seen married people, they have to act all grown up and - " his face became mortified, "and they have to kiss! Yuck!"

"I don't wanna get married!" said Lucy, equally grossed out. "I want to explore, and go on adventures!"

The boy's face lit up. "Let's go on an adventure right now! I was gunna anyway."

"But Daddy asked to see me," said Lucy, looking conflicted.

"So? You can see him when we finish our adventure!" Lucy thought seriously for a moment before her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Ok! Let's go!" They had only run a few steps before Lucy stopped and the boy looked back at her. "I'm Lucy," she said, having only just remembered to introduce herself.

The boy grinned. He had a nice, infectious smile. "Damon! Now come on, I heard there was a troll hiding in the cellar somewhere!" The two new friends ran off, laughing as they decided how they were going to take down the smelly troll. Lucy's dad was furious.

A few weeks later Lucy was sitting on a bench in the garden, her little feet dangling over the edge. She heard a faint yell and, looking up, saw Damon running towards her. Her face lit up and she waved happily.

"Lucyyyy," Damon whined as he reached the bench, sitting closely next to her. "Where were you yesterday? You said we were going to go fishing!" The young boy looked angry, as if Lucy had betrayed him. His face was bright red, but that could have just been from the running.

"Sorry. I was behind on my homework so my tutor wouldn't let me see you until I had finished. I'm all done now though!" reassured little Lucy, smiling. She was trying to cheer Damon up so they could do something fun.

"I can't believe some old bag stopped you from seeing me," huffed Damon, his cheeks puffing out again.

"It's not nice to talk about people like that," scolded Lucy, but she got over it pretty quickly. "Now, can we do something fun?"

Damon grinned, his eyebrows pulling together. Lucy hadn't seen this particular grin of Damon's before. It scared her a little. "I know something fun! Follow me!" He grabbed her hand and the duo ran towards the main house. They snuck through the hallways, playing Ninjas, until they got to the library where Mrs Theo, Lucy's tutor, was putting away some old books. The kids dived quietly behind a lounge chair and Damon put his finger to his lips. Lucy nodded, following his lead. She wasn't sure what game they were playing, but it was pretty fun. They watched as Mrs Theo climbed a medium-sized ladder and begun putting books back in one of the higher shelves. Damon once again did the shushing gesture before tip toeing out from behind the chair. The older lady was facing the bookshelf and couldn't see the little kids. Lucy watched as Damon snuck up to the base of the ladder, that same evil little grin on his face. Suddenly he shoved the ladder with both of his hands, causing it to teeter dangerously. Mrs Theo shrieked and tried to remain steady.

"Damon! What are you doing?" cried Lucy, running out of her hiding spot to stop him. But Damon simply pushed the ladder again, harder this time, and it fell to the ground with a mighty crash, Mrs Theo falling with it. She landed on the ground with a hard thud, immediately losing consciousness. Lucy shrieked, tears in her eyes and looked back at her close friend, who was still smiling. "Why did you do that to Mrs Theo?" Lucy asked, beginning to cry.

"She stopped you from seeing me," said Damon casually. "So I made sure she wouldn't do that again. I won't let anyone split us up Lucy!" he held out his hand happily, but Lucy shook her head and ran away, calling for someone to help Mrs Theo.

END FLASHBACK

"Damon was really angry I ran away from him that day," muttered Lucy to a silently listening Natsu and Happy. "But I never told anyone it was him, so he got over it pretty quickly. After that if anyone split us up, apart from my dad or his, they'd end up getting into an accident. I learnt not to anger Damon, but it was too late." Lucy's tears were still falling silently and her lower lip trembled. "It was my fault he hurt Mrs Theo, and a lot of people after that. When I ran away, it was to get away from my Dad, but it was also to protect those at the estate. I didn't want Damon to hurt anyone else. I didn't think - that he'd ever f - find me," by this time Lucy was breaking down in tears and finding it harder to talk. Natsu was trembling with rage but he kept his face set and he put an arm around Lucy, letting her lean into him as she once again cried. Happy hugged her stomach.

"It wasn't your fault, Luce," said Natsu after a moment. "You were nice to that guy and he took advantage of it." Lucy just sniffed and wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself. "I knew you were scared of that jerk. I didn't trust him from the start."

Lucy looked up at Natsu to see the anger on his face. Knowing her friend, she knew what was coming next. "Natsu, no," she said with conviction, sitting up straight and looking at him. "You can't do anything, you can't get involved! Just let me deal with him and he'll leave in a few days."

Natsu looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Doesn't sound to me like he'll be going anywhere." Lucy grimaced, seeing the truth in his words, but didn't back down.

"I don't want the guild involved! I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

Unfortunately, it was a bit late for that.

Elsewhere, Gray was running up the moon-lit street, fully clothed and totally serious. They were taking good care of Levy back at the guild with Jet and Droy constantly by her side - even Gajeel was keeping an eye on her, though he hadn't said a word since she had stumbled into the guild. But Gray was focused on other things. He had to talk to Lucy about this friend of hers and figure out if he had anything to do with Levy's attack. He grimaced, dreading the reaction he would get from his blonde friend at accusing Damon of attacking Levy.

The ice mage slowed to a walk, a new thought bouncing around his head. _Lucy doesn't know._ Lucy wouldn't have heard about Levy's attack yet, otherwise she'd already have arrived at the guild, frantically looking for her nakama. Gray would have to go about this carefully. Something had freaked out Lucy today, something to do with Damon. This would only add to her worry and could cause a full blown panic attack. Damn. Gray wasn't good with comforting people. He wished he had Mira with him.

"Excuse me sir, could I trouble you for some change?" an old man asked from an alley way as Gray walked past.

"Sorry, but I haven't got time for this," replied Gray, shaking his head. He made to start running again but the man reached out and lay a surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you off to so late, hmmm?" asked the stranger, his eyes glinting maliciously. Gray glared at him and wrenched his shoulder away.

"Look old man, I don't know who you are but - " Suddenly he was being thrown through the alley, with such speed and strength it shocked him. He crashed through a flimsy wall onto the opposite street. A few late night passers by gasped and moved to help Gray up. "Stay back!" he yelled at them, getting to his feet. The old man walked into view from the alley way, grinning coldly.

"You wouldn't happen to be on your way to Lucy's would you?" asked the old man, his eyes narrowing but the toothy smile staying in place.

"What?" Gray was completely confused now. Who was this old dude? "How do you know Lucy," he asked suspiciously as he automatically took his fighting stance.

The old man laughed. "Oh, I know all about Lucy Heartfilia." His arm reached out, doubling in length and muscle as his enlarging hand curled into a fist, all with incredible speed. The monstrous arm punched Gray back to the ground and citizens began screaming and running away. Gray rolled to the side and jumped back to his feet.

"Ice make lance!" he yelled as large and lethal crystals of ice emerged from all sides. There was no way the old guy - the mage - could escape. The shining frozen water seeped away to reveal the man in a heap on the ground, bleeding all over and struggling to lift himself up. "Maybe I went a bit too far…" muttered Gray. But the old man laughed and looked up at him. Gray's eyes widened to twice their size as the stranger's face began to twist and contort, moulding into someone else entirely. The wounds began to close up and the cloak the man had been in changed shape and colour. The transforming mage got to his feet, giggling madly. The giggles became full blown out maniacal laughter as the transformation completed.

"Damon!" growled Gray, recognising him instantly. He returned to his fighting stance. "You know magic?"

Damon stopped laughing to leer at Gray, his eyes narrowed and his face pinched in an evil smirk. "I'm a shape-shifter," he replied happily. "I've been training for years. Looks like it's paying off!" Damon threw another monstrous punch at Gray, the arm rippling as it grew to reach him, speeding towards him while the rest of Damon's body remained still. Gray formed a crystallised ice shield, causing the hand to recoil. Gray sent another ice lance at Damon, but Damon's skin hardened like rock and he broke through the ice with ease. Damon walked towards Gray, his body stiff and strong as it continued to meld into stronger rock.

"You're going to have to do better then that, Ice Boy," said Damon confidently. "I won't be going easy on you. Not while you're so close to my Lucy." Gray grimaced and sent a large ball of solid ice rolling his way. It was hard enough to crack Damon's rocky shell, but the man himself continued unscathed. Damon lunged for Gray, his face transforming to that of a lion's. He bared his fangs, aiming for Gray's neck, but Gray punched him aside, sending icy crystals through his hand to fly into the lion-like mouth. The ice spread through Damon's head, causing him to yell out in pain and go back to normal. But he wasn't done.

Damon, being much closer to Gray now, punched Gray in the stomach, his hand transforming into a blade during the motion. Gray yelled in surprise and jumped away, placing a hand over his wound. It was a shallow cut, nothing lethal, but it would certainly slow the Fairy Tail mage down.

"Last chance Ice Boy," laughed Damon. "Promise to never see Lucy again, and maybe I'll let you run away."

"Tch, you idiot!" yelled Gray. "I'm not going to just leave! I won't let some low life like you scare me away from Lucy! In fact, I think I should be the one making the threats!" Ignoring his stab wound, Gray leaped forward and created a spear of ice, throwing it directly at Damon. Damon jumped away, barely dodging it, but he lost his footing and fell back in the process. Gray landed next to him and punched Damon across the face, which had already healed from his last hit. Putting his other hand to Damon's throat, holding just tight enough to keep him still but not choke him, Gray leaned down and muttered in the shape-shifter's ear, "you're insane. You're a danger to Lucy, and I don't want you going near her ever again."

**So, what do you think will happen next? ;)**

**Let me know what you think of the story and any ideas on how I can improve, that would really great thanks. I don't think this will be a long fic, I don't want to draw it out too much, and I'm thinking of maybe doing a NaLu centred fic after this one? I dunno. Anyways, opinions welcome, I'll be sure to update soon :)**


	4. Things Heat Up

**So so so sorry about how long this took - I swear it won't happen again. I hope. Ahem. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying it, sorry about any mistakes or OOC-ness. Constructive criticism is always welcomed :)**

Gray was breathing heavily as he held Damon to the ground, who in turn was gasping for air, glaring up at the ice mage with pure hatred. It could have been no more then three seconds of tense silence passing through the two before there was a gasp from the destroyed alleyway.

"Oh my god," came a trembling voice. Gray looked over to see Lucy, her hands over her mouth, Natsu standing just behind her. Happy floated slightly above them all, looking from Lucy to Natsu to Gray and Damon with concern.

Gray's eyes widened as he realised what this must have looked like. "Lucy, hold on. I can explain."

"You don't need to Gray," muttered Natsu quietly before Lucy could reply. "He's not the type of friend he made out to be, we know that."

Gray's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Has he attacked someone else?"

A raspy laugh escaped from Damon's lips. Gray looked back down at him, having almost forgotten he was there in the first place, though his hand was still holding the shape-shifter down. "Anyone who comes between me and Lucy," he said proudly, despite his position. By this point Lucy was trembling, her hands still over her mouth. She'd barely moved. That was when a sudden realisation hit Gray.

"Levy! You attacked Levy!" Damon only smirked in response.

"W - what?" asked Lucy fearfully. "What happened to Levy?"

Gray grimaced, not able to quite look at Lucy as he replied. "She was hurt, pretty badly. Someone had ambushed her." Not someone. They knew who the culprit was now.

"Damon? Did you hurt Levy?" Lucy looked to her old friend, desperately wanting Gray to be wrong, so badly hoping Damon would deny it. But of course, deep down, she knew he wouldn't. There was no line Damon wouldn't cross, she had already learned that the hard way. And he had never lied to Lucy.

"Well, yeah Luce," he said, looking at her. His smirk had disappeared and been replaced by a doleful look. Like a spoilt child trying to get someone to understand. "She was too close to you. She was almost closer then me."

Lucy shook her head, looking distraught. "You don't get it Damon," she said sadly. "I can't be close to you when you do things like that to my friends." She was shaking violently, worried for Levy, who had bonded with her so quickly when Lucy first arrived at Fairy Tail.

Damon began to look angry and tried to raise his head. "You don't need any other friends Lucy! You have me! We only need each other! Forget everyone else!"

Gray slammed him back down with slightly more force then necessary, trying to shut the psycho up.

"Lucy, forget us? Forget Fairy Tail?" Natsu stepped forward, his trademark grin finding its way back to his handsome face. "Not possible! No one can forget Fairy Tail, right Luce?" he looked to her, resting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Lucy looked to him uncertainly. He could see how scared she was, of this whole situation. But at his encouragement, a faint smile spread out over her lips. Happy landed on her head, looking down at her with a smile of his own.

"Right," she said quietly, grateful for their carefree support.

"I won't accept that!" yelled Damon. His strong arms doubled in size, his biceps bulging at inhuman levels. Shoving Gray off he charged straight for Natsu, his hair turning a much brighter red as he lost control of his anger. He crashed right into Natsu and the two went tumbling back into the alley.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy yelled as Gray swore under his breath. The alleyway lit up as Natsu punched Damon in the stomach with a fist of fire, knocking him back a few metres. Damon quickly retaliated with a blown up fist, three times the normal size, to Natsu's cheek.

_It's our fight all over again_, thought Gray grimly. He glanced over at Lucy. She had taken a few hesitant steps forward, her hand on her keys, but had made no definitive move to intervene. Gray could see the conflict warring in her mind. Damon was a danger, to Natsu, Gray, Levy and everyone who cared about Lucy. But at the same time, he had still been her friend. And from the few stories Lucy had told of her childhood, it was likely he had been her only friend. Despite the pain Damon had caused and the loyalty Lucy felt for the guild, Gray could see she wasn't sure she had what it takes to actually fight back. It had been the same when he'd had to fight Lyon. It was just unnatural to fight someone who had once been your nakama. Gray walked up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder much like Natsu had done only moments before, though he didn't realise it.

"We'll handle this one Lucy," he said with a small smile. Gray didn't know it, but that little smile warmed Lucy's heart. But it disappeared as Gray said "I'm sorry for this." Lucy just nodded silently, one hand still uncertainly hovering above her keys, as Gray turned to the alley where the battle was heating up. Damon's arms had become feathery wings and he dived for Natsu from the sky.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu opened his mouth to spout forward a mighty attack of flames. Damon fell to the ground with a cry of pain, the feathers of his wings singing and burning away, leaving him with his normal arms.

"Better go help hot-head," said Gray casually. He charged towards the fighting pair, forming a long, sharp blade of ice from his elbow and right up the side of his arm as he ran. He swung his deadly arm down in a large arc, aiming for Damon's stomach as Natsu knocked him down. Gray wasn't planning to kill Damon of course. Just enough to slow the guy down and get him out of here would be satisfactory for him. But Damon saw the glint of the ice-blade and reacted quickly. He transformed his arms again, remoulding them to shining steel swords. Bringing them down over his stomach he blocked Gray's attack and pushed him back. Damon was soon on his feet and a deadly battle ensued, Gray and Damon in the middle of an old fashioned sword fight.

"Get out of the way ice-pick!" yelled Natsu, who was promptly ignored. He glanced back at Lucy and wondered if he should go to her. But he shook his head. He had to make sure Gray could handle the loon first. "Woah!" he jumped back as one of Damon's swords swung wildly in his direction thanks to a deflection from Gray. Damon took a step back and spread his steel arms wide so one was pointing at each of the Fairy Tail mages, hovering dangerously close to their necks.

"You're both going to pay," he rasped, breathing heavily. Natsu and Gray eyed him warily, Gray breathing just as hard.

"You don't get it, do you?" said the ice-make mage irritably, like he was explaining something to a child. "You're the problem here. You can't handle Lucy having a life! That's just idiotic! How can you expect to be friends when you act like a spoilt brat every time she looks at someone else? Of course she's going to find other people to share her life with! This isn't something you can just blame on us." Gray's face darkened. "Or Levy."

Damon looked from Gray to Natsu, absorbing what was said. His eyes narrowed. Natsu watched him - and the sword swaying too close to his neck - carefully. Had Gray's words gotten through? Without warning Damon stood up straight, abandoning his fighting stance, and withdrew his swords, transforming them back to his arms as he did so.

"You're right," said Damon quietly. His face was calm, his eyes dark. He glared at the ground. "It's not your fault." Natsu began to relax and noticed Gray doing the same, ridding his arm of the now dented ice blade. Damon looked up, a fresh new anger emanating from him. "It's hers."

Suddenly Damon sped towards the blonde celestial spirit mage, roaring with a dangerous and angry passion.

**I'm known for my cliffhangers...**


	5. Fight Back

**So, it's official: I suck at writing fight scenes. Sorry about that. Apologies, as always, for the late update as well.**

For Lucy, it was like it all happened in slow motion, yet too fast for her to comprehend. She saw Damon speeding towards her, the dust kicking up at his feet, his face contorted in rage, his fist pulled back. She saw every detail, yet it was over before she had a chance to comprehend any of it. Suddenly she was on the ground, sporting a large bruise on her cheek. She sat up, her shining blonde hair falling across her face, and looked up at Damon, still seething with fury. He raised his fist to hit her again, but was interrupted.

"Bastard!" A blur of salmon pink and fiery red tackled right into Damon. Natsu's entire body was lit up in large flames, his dark onyx eyes displaying their own little flames. Holding onto Damon, he let the flames grow in size and intensity, engulfing the shape-shifter in the heat. Damon immediately transformed his body into rock, immunising himself from the flames. But Natsu picked him up and threw him right into the side of one of the buildings lining the street. Then he was on him again, and the flames continue to grow.

"Lucy! Are you ok?" Lucy looked sideways to see Gray by her side, the concern barely concealing the anger on his face.

She nodded "I - I'm fine." Gray offered his hand and she took it gratefully as he helped her to her feet. She looked back at Natsu and Damon. Her former friend was still taking the shape of a rock, but the sand coloured surface was beginning to crack, and Lucy heard a yell of pain from Damon as Natsu continued to turn up the heat. Lucy watched on uncertainly, not aware that Gray was still looking at her and, more specifically, the glowing red welt on her cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Natsu as he punched Damon across the face, cracking his rocky outer shell further. "You say you're friends with Lucy?! How can you claim to be friends with someone and then go and hurt them like that?!" Damon pushed the flaming Natsu off and hit him in the stomach with his rocky fist. Natsu only grunted and opened his mouth, shooting forward more flames that broke away the remains of Damon's armour.

"She hurt me first! She left me!" yelled back Damon. "You guys stole her, and she didn't even try to come back! I was alone, all over again! Do you know how that feels?!" He jumped out of the way of Natsu's flames shooting now from his fist.

"Yes," Natsu growled. "I know how it feels to be alone, but I didn't fix it by hurting those around me! I didn't resort to hurting my own nakama!" Damon charged for him, his arm transforming into a large python which curled tightly around Natsu, stopping him from moving and lifting him off the ground. Lucy took a step forward to help but was surprised to feel a cool hand close around her wrist. She looked back at Gray questioningly, who was watching the fight with a kind of calm anger.

"He can handle it," muttered Gray without looking at her. "It's best you stay here." Lucy bit her lip and looked back at Natsu, trying to wriggle out of the python's grip as it opened its large mouth to reveal glinting fangs. It was her fault Natsu was in this mess, that he, Gray and even Levy had gotten hurt, yet they were still defending her and worried for her safety. In a way, knowing this just made her feel worse.

But Gray was right; Natsu could handle it. Flames sprouted from his body, stronger then before, scorching the snake who hissed in pain. As it lunged for his head he opened his mouth, breathing dragon's fire into the snakes gaping mouth with an almost devilish glint to his eyes. The snake whipped its head back and fell away from Natsu, uncoiling itself. Damon cursed and brought his arm back to normal, pulling it away from Natsu. Natsu landed on his feet and immediately took his fighting stance, glaring at the heavily panting Damon. They were both tired and bruised, but not willing to give up. Gray watched, annoyed he couldn't get another turn with Damon himself. But he forced himself to stay by Lucy's side. Just in case.

"You're never going to hurt Lucy or any of my friends ever again," growled Natsu. The flames had died down but were still flickering around his fists and feet.

Damon smirked coldly. "How dedicated of you. You really think a lot of your friends."

Natsu stared back at him. "Of course. They're the most important people in my life." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, to those that knew him, it was. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward in his fighting stance slightly. "I would never hurt them like you did."

"Oh really?" Damon's smile grew, taking on an insane gleam. "Prove it." He spread his feet and raised his arms slightly as he took on another transformation. The three Fairy Tail mages watched warily as his skin rippled and changed, morphing into a completely different person. His face shifted, becoming more petite as his eyes went from green to dark brown. The muscles on his arms shrunk as did his height, while his chest and hips swelled. His hair receded at the front and flowed down at the back, fading from dark red to a shining, golden blonde.

"Let's see how you do fighting Lucy," leered Damon.

"Dammit," muttered Gray as Lucy stared on in shock.

Damon was now Lucy, right down to the red bruise on her cheek. Natsu stared, wide eyed. This was not what he had expected.

"What's the matter?" laughed the fake Lucy in front of him. "Don't you want to keep fighting?"

Natsu trembled with anger, suddenly conflicted. No, he didn't want to keep fighting. He had to stop Damon. But now that meant stopping Lucy, at least on the surface. That was something he wasn't sure he could do.

"I knew it! Suddenly you're weak!" yelled Damon. His insane grin didn't look right on Lucy's kind face and sent a shiver down Natsu and Gray's spine. Damon resorted to his original attack of throwing an enlarged fist at Natsu, only now it was Lucy's fist and Natsu didn't fight back. The dragon slayer was knocked backwards, making a mess of the building right next to the one Damon had been thrown into earlier. Lucy slowly reached for her keys. She couldn't let Damon continue to hurt her friends. Gray saw this and lay a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Go check on Natsu," he said. This gave her an excuse not to fight Damon, but meant she could still be useful. Lucy nodded gratefully and ran to Natsu who was slowly picking himself up out of the rubble.

Without a second thought Damon-Lucy turned his leer on Gray. Gray tensed and brought his fist to his open palmed hand, ready. But as Damon threw the same attack at him that he had at Natsu, Gray too found himself not quite ready to fight back. It was Damon attacking, but Gray only saw Lucy, his friend. So Damon managed another successful attack, knocking Gray off his feet.

"Dammit," Gray muttered again. He began to get back to his feet, squinting slightly against the pain. _It's not Lucy!_ he thought, trying desperately to convince himself. But there was something that couldn't be turned off in his brain, something that told him it was Lucy he was fighting. He couldn't hurt her. So, hard as he tried, Gray was doubtful he'd be able to hurt Damon.

Damon-Lucy laughed wildly, bringing his arms out wide, stretching them so they reached Gray and growing both hands to the size of small boulders. Keeping his hands open he began to bring them together as if clapping, intending to squash Gray in the process.

"Ice-make shield!" yelled Gray, bringing up ice walls on both sides of him to hold off the monster hands that were coming together. Damon continued to push, straining to break the walls. The ice began to crack and Gray ducked back, jumping out of the way as the walls gave out and Damon clapped. The action was still large enough to knock Gray back a few feet.

"There's no way you'll stop me now!" yelled Damon gleefully in Lucy's sweet voice. To hear her voice used like that sickened Gray.

"Damon!" came a yell in the same voice. Gray and Damon both turned to see Lucy, the real Lucy, looking determined. Natsu was standing behind her slightly, his face set, his arms by his sides. He watched Lucy as she pulled out her celestial spirit keys, glinting under the moonlight. "That's enough!" she growled loudly. "You're not going to hurt my friends anymore."

Damon grinned evilly, the two Lucys now facing each other in a stand off. "They won't hurt their _nakama_," he said gesturing to Natsu and Gray, the word sounding foreign on his lips. "You won't hurt yours." He began to transform back to his normal self, the strand of dark red hair falling back into place in front of his face. The muscles regrew, his chest shrunk, and he was back to looking just like Damon.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I won't hurt my nakama. I would never hurt my friends." She selected a key and brought it in front of her, her face determined.

"But you're no longer my friend, Damon."

**To be continued... ;)**


	6. Lion's Strength

**It's a miracle! A real update! Again, so sorry for the delays. I'm not out of the woods yet, but I'm getting there. To everyone who has been waiting so patiently and hasn't given up on me, you have a thousand thanks.**

**Everyone who has been reviewing, following or favoriting this story, you have a thousand more thanks. I'm pretty sure I have the nicest readers xD Your support means more then you know.**

Gray was dragging himself to his feet as Damon took in what Lucy had said. The man's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. His brow furrowed and his handsome features that were originally distorted in his insane anger turned lax.

"I… What?" was all Damon managed to get out.

Lucy shook her head sadly and looked down, still holding onto her chosen key. "I'm sorry, Damon. But there's no way we can be friends after all that you've done. That's not real friendship," she looked back up at him, her eyes glistening with tears she attempted to hold back. Natsu, still flanking her, saw them and grimaced. He forced himself to stay back, knowing this was Lucy's fight to finish. But oh, how he would have loved to get a few more punches in. "You were practically holding me hostage, Damon!" Lucy yelled, bringing Natsu back to focus. "I could never be free with you around." A tear escaped, sliding down her pale cheek and Natsu fought harder to remain still.

Damon stared at her in shock. Moments passed in tense beats as the Fairy Tail mages waited for what he would do next.

And what he did next was completely lose it.

"NO!" Damon yelled. "We were best friends! You loved me, I know you did!" He lunged for Lucy, angrier then Natsu or Gray had ever seen.

"Open, gate of the Lion!" There was a flash of brilliant light and suddenly there was Loke, his sunglasses flashing. As Damon charged his eyes widened but he did not stop. In fact, he tackled Loke, forming his fists into deadly blocks of steel. The two hit the ground with Damon on top, but Loke fought back valiantly. Light shone from his ring as he right hooked Damon across the jaw. Damon spit out blood and brought one of steel fists down right into Loke's stomach. Loke barely even flinched, bringing both his legs up to kick Damon off of him. Escaping out from under Damon, Loke quickly stood and took his fighting stance, twirling his ring dangerously.

Damon regained his balance but instead of going for Loke, he immediately attacked Lucy, stretching his leg out and kicking her in the stomach with a foot suddenly made of lead. Lucy gasped and fell to the ground as three young men all hissed angrily as one. Loke pointed his fist at Damon, light again shining brilliantly, and the image of a lion's head, roaring powerfully, knocked Damon back into a nearby cabbage stall that had so far escaped the carnage. Natsu could no longer hold himself back and neither, it seemed, could Gray. They immediately began running towards Damon, yelling as adrenaline pumped through their strong bones, but were stopped by a whisper and a cough.

"Wait…" Lucy called to them weakly, holding her stomach gingerly but standing on her own all the same. "This is my fight." They both opened their mouth to argue but Lucy continued quickly. "Please, guys. I have to finish this._ Let me_ finish this." As one, their mouths slowly closed and they stepped back reluctantly, Gray nodding sombrely. If it hadn't been such a serious situation and if her stomach didn't feel like it had just collapsed in on itself, Lucy would have giggled. She didn't think she had ever seen them so in sync.

Loke ignored this little exchange and focused on Damon, glaring down on him as he slowly walked forwards. He was wary of what Damon would do next, and with good reason. This guy was a live wire, and Loke was relieved Lucy had finally saw fit to release him. He had felt all of her pain, physical or otherwise, from the spirit world, and the longer she resisted fighting, the angrier and more concerned Loke got. Finally, he had found his release of pent up frustration. This guy, this monster, that had tormented Lucy for years. Loke's eyes narrowed under his sunglasses, his anger boiling dangerously high. Damon wasn't going to torment Lucy again, that much was certain.

"So… you're a lion, huh?" asked Damon hoarsely as he slowly stood up. He laughed, the laugh becoming a cough, but the amused look staying planted on his face all the same. "You don't look much like one." Loke didn't answer, continuing to twirl his ring. Damon looked past Loke's shoulder. "You like lions then, huh Lucy?" he called out to the bruised girl. He grew more amused and let out another rough laugh. "Well I'll show you a real lion!" His body began to ripple like water and he once again shifted into a new shape. Falling onto all fours, Damon grinned as his body enlarged and fur began sprouting in tufts. His dark hair shifted and twisted until it was framing his face, sticking out from his entire neck in a menacing mane. His face changed from evil grin to large eyes and the glint of fangs.

Loke was disgusted. Damon had become a lion. But he hadn't quite managed the pure gold colour of the fur, instead reaching a dirty brown. To see him impersonate such a proud beast was sickening. Damon roared and ran forward. Loke roared back, bracing himself for…

Nothing.

Damon ran right past him.

Loke cursed and swivelled just in time to see the surprise and fear on Lucy's face before Damon reached her. There was another echoing roar and Damon was on top of her, and a scream lit up the night like a crack of lightening.

"NO!" yelled Gray, sprinting as fast as was humanly possible towards them.

"LUCY!" Natsu bellowed, running even faster.

But Loki was there first, and he was holding nothing back. He pulled the fully grown lion off the girl he saw as the love of his life with one hand and threw him away.

"I've got her," muttered Loke as Gray and Natsu neared. "Take him." He knew they needed to vent their new-found anger. Hell, he did too. But the guilt outweighed his rage and he leaned over a now bloody Lucy, gently brushing a stained blonde strand of hair from her forehead. Damon had managed to do significant damage despite Loke's speed. Her outfit, always so cute, was stained red from deep gashes to her already bruised stomach, as well as profound scratches all up her legs and arms. But what Loke was really worried about was the injury to her neck - what looked like a bite mark, rather shallow for a lion but still enough to be fatally dangerous. Loke's eyes filled with angry tears and he gently placed one of his large, calloused hands against the continuously bleeding wound. Lucy's eyes were fluttering open and closed, her skin more pale then Loke had ever seen. He looked back quickly to see Natsu and Gray fighting Damon, who was now in the form of what appeared to be a large troll. His friends were getting in plenty of good hits but Damon was still fighting strong, managing to heal most of the injuries he was given on the spot.

"Loke…" Loke looked back to see Lucy forcing her eyes open. She stared up at him looking weary and about ready to pass out, but there was an unwavering glint to her expression.

"I'm so sorry Lucy," he whispered. "But you're going to be ok. I promise. I'll get you help. I'll find Wendy." He looked up and around but didn't stand, unwilling to leave Lucy on her own while she was in such a state.

"Loke, listen…" Loke watch the girl, the angel he saw in front of him, with horror as her glow, the light he'd always seen surround her, began to fade. "We can stop him. I want... to finish this" Lucy spoke through shuddering breaths.

"What do you - " Loke started, but paused as he felt power well up within him. Lucy was lending him her power. "Stop, Lucy!" he yelled. "You need to keep your strength!" Lucy just smiled weakly and the powerful force within him continued to grow. He'd never felt such strength. "Dammit," he muttered. He tried blocking out her power, to push up a wall and stop the flow, but it continued to leak through the cracks. "Please, Lucy," he begged. "Please stop."

"I'll stop when… he does," coughed Lucy. "Let's… finish this." Her smile remained but her eyes closed shut. Loke panicked, but she was still breathing. She had finally fallen unconscious. Yet he continued to feel remarkable power flow through him. He knew there was only one way to stop her. To save her.

Turning, Loke faced Damon. His troll form was screaming under relentless flames, his feet stuck in unmelting ice. He shrunk back to his human form but smashed out of the ice with clawed feet. The flames continued to burn as Natsu bellowed and Damon's skin suddenly shone - he'd turned himself to diamond, resisting the deadly heat.

Loke spread his feet and pulled his arm back, flexing his muscles. "Damon!" he roared, the deadly sound of an awoken lion echoing in his voice. Damon turned to him, that insane grin still plastered on his face. Gray glanced at Loke, his eyes widening to see the fiery aura surrounding his friend. Natsu didn't take much notice but backed off on the flames, panting heavily. He understood Loke's need to get in a few more hits of his own.

Loke was seething, his body trembling with anger and power. Damon observed his appearance with a laugh. "What are you gunna do, kitty? You're nothing! You're just another obstacle in my way, and you'll go down like every other one!"

"Not this time," breathed Loke. He only said it quietly, but it could be heard by everyone present. He pulled his fist back further as the light around him grew and he seemed to double in size, despite the fact he stayed the same height. Finally, even Damon flinched. "You're going down, Damon."

Loke jumped forward, bringing his fist around in a large arc. The flaming head of a roaring lion glowed around his clenched hand that got brighter and brighter the closer he got to his target. Just before he hit Damon, who stood in fear, the light blew up so brightly even Natsu had to look away.

Finally, as the light slowly faded, Natsu and Gray took in the scene in front of them. Damon was on the ground, lying still. There didn't appear to be a single scratch on him, but whatever Loke had done, it had stopped Damon dead in his tracks. Loke stood by his unmoving form, panting heavily. As his friends watched, he fell to his knees, exhaustion taking over.

"Loke! Are you alright?" Gray asked as he ran forward and held his friend steady, Natsu just behind him.

"Lucy… Help Lucy…" groaned Loke. There was another flash of light and he was gone, back to the spirit world, unable to stay strong any longer.

"Thanks man," muttered Natsu before he turned to Lucy.

Gray saw she was just as still as Damon and his eyes widened with fear. The two friends ran forwards, Natsu gently lifting Lucy's head.

"She's still breathing," said Gray with relief, but he could see her breaths were shallow and ragged to match her now irregular heart beat. She didn't have much longer.

"We have to find Wendy," said Natsu desperately. "She - she can't…"

"Go get her, Natsu. You're faster," said Gray. "I'll stay with Lucy."

Natsu shook his head stubbornly, flicking unshed tears away. "I'm not leaving her."

"Natsu!" Gray grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. "You want to help Lucy? Find. Wendy." Natsu glared back at him for a mere second before nodding.

"Right." With that single syllable he was gone, speeding through the streets as fast as the fire he could blow from his lips.

Gray glanced over to Damon, making sure he was still down, before looking back to Lucy. She had lost a lot of blood. Too much blood. "Come on Lucy.. Stay with me ok?" he rested his hand over the wound on her neck and let it glow a soft blue colour. When he pulled it away there was a patch of ice covering the bite, stopping the flow of blood. It would hurt like hell when she woke up, and that pained him, but he would do whatever it took to keep Lucy alive.

Lucy was his nakama. Nakama didn't torment each other, they didn't scare each other, they didn't make each other cry.

Nakama saved each other. Always have, always will.

They would save Lucy.

**Don't worry, I'm going to do one more chapter, just to finish things up nice and neatly. But like I said, things aren't totally back to normal yet so it may be a while again. As I mentioned previously, you can find me on Facebook to keep up to date with what's happening with my stories :)**

**Thanks all!**

**P.S I know this chapter wasn't my best work. Sorry about that xD But practice makes perfect, aye!**


	7. Nakama

**Last chapter! Yay! I've got to admit, I'm not completely satisfied with it (when am I ever?) but oh well. Practice makes perfect. Turns out I'm not very good at mushy scenes either xD Anyways, thanks so much for sticking with me through the story! I have sooo many plotbunnies going around so keep an eye out for more stories in the future :)**

**Oh! Also! Gotta give great kudos to TheFireDragon, for getting the cabbages reference xD Was so hoping someone would. You made my day.**

"How are you feeling Levy?" asked Mira Jane, smiling at the bandaged bluenette. Levy leaned against the bar, looking tired and sore but managing a friendly grin all the same.

"Better now, thanks to Wendy."

"We're very lucky to have her as part of the guild," commented Mira, polishing a glass.

Levy nodded but didn't reply, suddenly looking troubled. "Have you seen Lucy? I was hoping to talk to her."

Mira shook her head. "She might still be with Damon." Levy giggled as Mira winked mischievously, before growing serious. "So do you know who attacked you?"

Levy grimaced. "I just talked to the Master," she said. "I didn't know him. I don't understand what I did to provoke him."

Mira shook her head and rested her hand over Levy's reassuringly. "You didn't do anything wrong. Whoever he was, he didn't have the right to attack you." Levy was slightly taken aback by the seriousness in Mira's eyes, but grateful for her words. Suddenly, the friendly barmaid was all smiles again. "Don't worry. We'll find him." She winked again. "And just wait till the Master's through with him."

Levy's reply was cut short as the guild doors slammed open. _What's all the commotion about now?_ wondered Mira curiously as she looked up from her glass. There stood Natsu, panting heavily. His muscled body was littered with scratches and bruises but they didn't appear to be slowing him down as he looked wildly around the guild.

"Oh my god," gasped Mira as her hands flew to her mouth. "Not you too, Natsu?"

Ignoring the white haired mage he continued to search, his eyes flicking from one spot to the next in a kind of panic not many had seen Natsu experience before. "Where's Wendy?" he growled.

"She's resting," replied Levy guiltily. She hated that her predicament had drained her friend like that.

"And she's not to be disturbed," added a new voice. Carla had just walked out of the infirmary, her little paws on her feline hips. "She doesn't need to heal your scratches."

It was true, all things considered Natsu looked alright. He was walking and talking just fine, and most of the guild present had seen him looking one hundred times worse. But Natsu wasn't concerned about him.

"Natsu, what's going on?" asked Macao from a nearby table.

"It's Lucy," muttered Natsu, his eyes pleading. "She's - she needs help. Now." Natsu looked from Carla to Makarov, who had just appeared by the bar. "Please."

"Where is she?" Wendy appeared, walking out of the infirmary looking tired but confident. Natsu gave her a small, appreciative smile before turning back to the guild entrance.

"This way." With that, Natsu was off, running back into the heart of Magnolia. Wendy had to run flat out just to keep up with the fire dragon slayer, but she wasn't alone. Erza and Levy were following close behind.

As the rest of the guild began to rise from their seats, Makarov raised a hand. "Wait here," he commanded carefully, keeping the shiver of anxiety and anger out of his voice. His children were being hurt and he wasn't taking it lightly. "I'll have someone report back soon." He stepped out of the guild to follow the mages who had already left.

Back at the rubble-lined street, Gray was doing his best to keep cool - something he did not usually have a problem with. When he wasn't fighting Natsu, Gray Fullbuster was adept at keeping a calm outer-exterior, his icy magic mirrored in his expression. Gray was laid-back, relaxed, content. He wasn't irked easily.

But right now, that Gray was gone. Long gone.

"Stay strong Lucy," he muttered, unable to take his eyes off her bloodied body. "You've gotta hang in there…" Despite his efforts to stop the bleeding, Lucy had already lost a lot and her eyes were slowly fluttering closed. "You're strong, right Lucy?" Gray leaned down and whispered in her ear, hoping to whatever god was out there she could hear him. "Show us how strong you are. You're a member of Fairy Tail, Luce. That means you don't quit." He rested one of his hands on the unharmed side of her neck, the other behind her head. Gray studied her face, waiting for a sign that she had understood him. But there was no movement, her deep brown eyes finally closed. Gray pressed slightly harder against her neck, having to work harder to find a pulse. It was there… But it was slow… It was slowing down…

"Dammit, Lucy!" Gray fought to keep down the bubbling panic that threatened to overwhelm him. "Where the hell's Natsu?!"

"Right here, Ice Pick," said a voice behind him. Gray barely turned to see Natsu coming to a halt next to him, Wendy, Erza and Levy close on his heels. Gray kept his gaze on Lucy, watching desperately for signs of life.

"Excuse me," said Wendy seriously, moving to the other side of Lucy. Gray took his hand away from her neck but made no other attempt to move. Luckily, that was all Wendy needed. She leant over Lucy and begun to work her valuable magic. The other mages could feel it crackling around them.

"What… what happened to Lucy?" asked Levy in a broken voice, staring down with horror at her best friend. Erza too stood and stared but didn't reply, her face an expression of pure rage. Erza couldn't deal with fear. Not when anger was so much easier to vent. She'd just have to find who was responsible and…

It was then that Levy spotted the beaten figure across the street. "Is that… Damon?" Happy stood over his unconscious body, glaring at Damon with unblinking eyes. He had felt so useless during the fight, but at least he could make up for it now by making sure they were prepared if he wanted a rematch.

Natsu shot the unmoving Damon a look of hatred before turning his attention back to Lucy, glowing softly under Wendy's shaking hands. "Yeah. He's the bastard that did this. He's a shape-shifter."

"He's the one who hurt you too, Levy," Gray added.

"Why..?"

Natsu waved off the question. "Later," he said simply.

"Wendy…" Worry had begun to trickle onto Erza's features as she turned to the younger girl. "How's Lucy doing?"

Wendy winced as she continued to work, her tremor growing worse. "Give me… a minute…" she gasped out in concentration.

Suddenly Makarov had caught up, slipping amongst the small group of friends gathered around Lucy. He rested a hand on Wendy's shoulder comfortingly, giving more encouragement than he could have with words. Wendy simply nodded in understanding and leaned forward as her efforts became more intense. The Fairy Tail mages could see the wounds slowly healing, but would it be too late?

Erza wiped a tear away, frustrated. Lucy had to be alright. She had to be. She couldn't just… No. Lucy was a part of the team. Their team. Ever since Natsu had slammed open the doors with her by his side, ever since he'd first introduced her to the guild, Lucy had been a member of Fairy Tail. She'd made such an impact on all of their lives. Lucy Heartfilia had such a presence, such an aura, that she was missed every time she was gone. Erza, Titania, Queen of the Fairies, had developed a soft spot for the blonde mage. She was like a little sister.

Erza knew the others loved her just as much. Lucy was a part of all their lives in a big, irreplaceable way. If she disappeared, if she just faded away…

"Keep fighting Luce…" murmured Natsu quietly. His determined gaze alone could have strengthened anyone's willpower. If only Lucy would open her eyes and look at him.

With a final gasp, Wendy broke away, whipping her arms back to her side and falling to the ground. Makarov patted her on the arm as they all leaned forward to get a better look. All of Lucy's wounds were gone, the ice patch over her neck having melted away and showing nothing but unbroken skin behind.

"Good job Wendy," said Makarov gently. She looked up at him and nodded again before turning her attention back to Lucy like everyone else.

"Was it… Enough?" she asked tentatively.

Levy kneeled down next to Gray, taking up Lucy's limp hand in hers. There was a silence as they waited for a response from their friend, who remained still and unconscious. Gray put two fingers back over her neck carefully, as if worried a wrong move would open up all the wounds all over again. There was a pulse, very slow, very quiet, but steady, and strengthening even as he checked.

"Wake up, Lucy," Natsu pleaded, taking her other hand.

And, with a shuddering breath, she did.

Lucy's eyes opened wide as her entire body trembled from the sudden reawakening. There was a collective sigh of relief as her friends all let out a breath they had been holding for the past few minutes. Natsu and Gray helped her sit up as she coughed violently, getting the last bit of discomfort expelled from her body.

"G-guys, what - " Lucy managed to get no further as she was almost barrelled back over by Levy hugging her tightly. "Levy… Can't breathe…"

"Sorry!" exclaimed Levy, letting her go hurriedly. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Umm…" Lucy ran a mental check over her would-be injuries. "I feel alright, actually." She looked to Wendy with a tired but happy smile. "I'm guessing I have you to thank for that?"

Wendy smiled back, looking just as tired, and just as happy. "Just glad I could help," she replied earnestly.

"I owe you big time Wendy," Lucy announced, her smile growing bigger. But her face again fell serious as she looked back at Natsu and Gray, who were still studying her carefully for any injuries that might have been left out. Natsu had a goofy grin plastered on his face as he saw just how well his friend was suddenly looking. "I owe you guys too," stated Lucy, suddenly looking guilty. "I'm so sorry about - "

"Don't even," interrupted Gray, holding up a hand. "Don't you dare try to apologise. Not for _his_ dumb choices." Gray didn't even move his head but the disdain dripping from the word 'his' let them all know who he was talking about.

"But - "

"Seriously, Luce," said Natsu, not one to be outdone. "Forget it. It's not your fault." His grin, if possible, grew wider. "We're just glad you're ok."

Levy nodded in agreement, though Lucy still looked unsure. Erza looked back over at Damon where Happy was still watching him carefully. "What do we do with him, Master?"

Makarov too looked over to Damon, then back to Lucy. "He's the one who's been fighting my children? He's the one that hurt you?" He directed the question to the majority of the mages there, who had all been subject to Damon's crazed wrath.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other seriously as Lucy averted her eyes to the ground. "Yes," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I'm sorry Master. It's my - "

Makarov shook his head. "I believe it's already been made clear it's not your fault, Lucy," he chided her gently. "Unfortunately, however, we are going to have to do something about him. I'm sorry."

Lucy nodded, her face set determinedly. "I understand, Master. He's… dangerous."

"It's a good thing you've started picking better friends Lucy," said Natsu playfully, reverting back to his carefree self. It was a lot easier to act normal when his nakama weren't being fatally threatened.

"Yeah, I really have," said Lucy, smiling softly. She stood up, helped by Gray, and nodded her thanks to him. Gray smiled but didn't let go of her wrist once she was standing, nervous she might suddenly collapse or do something equally dramatic.

"Hey Gray…" Gray turned to Natsu who was suddenly looking thoughtful.

"Yeah?" he asked warily.

Natsu's face lit up with cocky glee. "Did I hear you admit I'm faster?"

**Sorry... this really isn't a good enough ending is it xD Ah well. You'll have to excuse my just slightly rushed job.**

**But anyways, thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story... You all know the drill. I owe you all many virtual hugs and cookies. Which I'd be willing to send to you over my Facebook page. Feel free to look me up, just search NerdBurga on Facebook :) Thanks for all your support! See ya next time (hopefully)**


End file.
